


A New Experience

by katarinakreuz



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, F/M, Rape Roleplay, Two-Shot, and many other goodies, dirty talking aleks, no ragrets, porn without much plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarinakreuz/pseuds/katarinakreuz
Summary: After catching Alina flirting with the bartender, an angry Aleksander takes punishment to the next level. ( Featuring Nikolai as the super hot bartender).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what to say about this. Naturally, due to the tags, this fic isn't for everyone so be warned. Also I am so sorry if the characters are OoC here. This is basically my version of porn without *that* much of a plot.

Alina tapped her heels impatiently on the rim of the bar stool she was perched on, which was set at an ungodly height, as she craned her neck to get a good view of the drinks menu among the glittering bottles of liquor. How she even managed to get unto the damn thing was beyond her, especially as she wasn't known for having the longest legs.

It had been a hard day. She'd had a full day of lectures with little to no break in between and was running on as little as four hours of sleep. However, as she pulled the hem of her dress lower down her legs, she felt one of the many buzzes of adrenaline that had rushed through her the moment she entered this pub. Perhaps it was the atmosphere itself, filled with the giddy and collective sighs of college students, excited to start off a long and well deserved weekend. Or maybe she was just extremely excited about what was to come later.

As she tried her best not the scan the crowd for a glimpse of inky black hair and pale hands, the bartender came up to her, leaning casually across the counter.

"What can I get you, beautiful?"

"Oh," she tore her eyes away from the crowd and found herself looking into a pair of friendly hazel eyes, "a vodka and cranberry sounds nice."

To say the man before her mixing her drink was good looking was an understatement. With dark blonde hair, smooth chiseled features and biceps that clung to the sleeves of the thin white shirt he was wearing, he was the epitome of attractiveness. 

As if he'd sensed her gawping at him, he looked up and flashed her a charming smile before handing her the drink.

"New here are you?" he asked, his tone crossing the tentative border between politeness and being casually flirtatious.

"Yeah pretty much," Alina replied with a nervous giggle as she sipped the drink.

It was mixed perfectly, being not too overwhelmingly strong, allowing her to enjoy the sweet tangy taste of the juice as it mingled with the crispness of the vodka. "I've been studying here for a while but I don't usually come out to drink and stuff."

"So," the bartender replied, pushing some shot glasses to the side, as he propped himself on his arms to regard her with curiosity, "what made you come out tonight?"

She paused for a moment, her mind racing with all the possible answers she could give him, before she finally replied with a shrug, "I guess I wanted a change." It wasn't far from the truth, really.

"Well," he responded, his eyes alight with amusement, "change is always good." 

To her surprise, he took one of the empty shot glasses and clinked it animatedly against hers.

"Cheers to new experiences!" he exclaimed, making her burst into a fit of laughter.

"Cheers!" she squealed, clinking her glass against his one more time.

"Name's Nikolai, by the way," he smirked, "but if you refer to me as 'sweetheart' or 'handsome' I may give you a discount."

Momentarily forgetting why she was here in the first place, she grinned broadly, "Hello, handsome, my name's Alina."

"Fast learner you are, miss Alina," he laughed, "for that, your first drink is on the house."

Her jaw dropped and she sputtered, clearly surprised that she didn't have to pay for her drink anymore, "A-are you sure that's a good idea? I mean wouldn't that make your boss angry?"

"I am the boss, sweetheart. This," he said, gesturing to the counter, "all belongs to me."

"Wow," she murmured, taking a large gulp of her drink as she let this revelation sink in, "so you aren't just a humble bartender. Interesting."

"I am anything but humble, princess."

He winked at her again and excused himself to see about a few customers and, Alina, once again, found herself scanning the crowd. She'd expected to see nothing, but this time, she saw him, staring directly at her, dressed as he always was in a dark dress pants and shirt, a stark contrast against the lively campus bar backdrop. 

That sharp, beautiful face was unreadable, but there was something that looked like anger glimmering in his quartz grey eyes and she felt her mouth go dry. He'd probably witnessed the whole exchange between her and Nikolai and she was suddenly aware of how dumb and desperate she probably looked right now. Before she could call him over to explain, however, he turned his back and walked swiftly out of the bar, much to her surprise.

Immediately, she hopped out of the stool to run after him, leaving a tip for Nikolai under her half finished drink. He may have given her the drink free but that didn't mean she couldn't show her appreciation for his generosity.

Her mind was racing as she walked out of the bar, hoping he would be waiting outside for her. Aleksander Morozova was a peculiar man. Handsome, distant and unpredictable, he was a completely new creature to Alina, especially as he was seven years her senior, leaving a considerable age gap between them. That really didn't matter though, considering the nature of their relationship. After a particularly rough break up with her previous boyfriend, Mal, sex with no strings attached had been the best way to ease the pain and finally move on.

She scanned the pavement and her stomach sank as she realized there was no sight of him. Just as she was about to go back inside, however, the phone in her purse vibrated, almost angrily, making her jump and, with shivering hands, she fumbled around to find it, seeing that it was a text from Aleksander.

"Wait outside the bar. I'm driving up to meet you," it said.

Both relieved and a little scared, she let out a sigh and replied with an, "Okay." The good news was that he hadn't abandoned her, but the not so good news was that this was an unexpected change of plans and she wasn't really sure what to make of it. They were supposed to meet at the bar, have a few drinks and go back to his place. 

Before she could decide if going with an obviously angry or upset Aleksander was a good idea, though, a black BMW pulled up in front of her, its polished exterior glinting in the streetlights.

The tinted window rolled down to reveal his pale, angular face and he looked her up and down in a way that had her feeling extremely self conscious.

"Need a drop home?" he asked, leaning casually away from the steering wheel.

For a moment she was confused. A drop home? What? But then she realized what this was. He was role-playing.

"I-um- yes I do," she said playing along, clutching her purse awkwardly to her chest, feeling the excitement pool in her center.

He nodded and gestured for her to get in, which she did as carefully as possible, fearing that she might break something. She closed the door, thanked him and gave him directions to her place, although he already knew where she was living. She had that slight and exhilarating suspicion that he wasn't going to be taking her to her apartment at all.

The drive was silent and the tension was threatening to reach an almost unbearable crescendo in the enclosed space of his car. She wanted very badly to blurt out apologies for her behaviour at the bar, but that would completely ruin the scenario and her curiosity was getting the better of her. They'd role played a few times but it had been nothing this serious.She knew Aleksander's sexual preferences were rather unothrodox but in the five months since they'd started this little fling, he hadn't done anything that had remotely disturbed her, even though he'd given her a safe word.

Warning signs erupted in her mind when she realized that he was driving further away from where her apartment was situated, and closer to the woods on the outskirts of Os Alta.

"I-excuse me-but m-my appartment is on the other side of Os Alta," she stammered, her apprehension not completely faked, although she had an idea of where he was heading.

"I know," he replied, matter-of-factly.

No further explanation regarding his intentions were needed, as he rested his hand firmly on her exposed thigh, giving it a rough squeeze. With a squeak of surprise, she tried to squirm out of his grip but he was too strong.

"What? You don't like me touching you?" he mocked, sparing her a glance as he drove, his lips curling slightly as he took in her terrified expression.

Swallowing painfully, she shook her head, still struggling to pry his hand off of her.

"Too bad," he murmured, with a shrug.

He squeezed her again and she let out a sob as his hand disappeared underneath the hem of her dress to rub her roughly through her panties. 

"Please, no," she whispered, desperately clawing at his hand. Of course she didn't actually want him to stop but she needed to stay in character.

He rewarded her repeated pleas by squeezing the lips of her sex with his fingers, rather painfully. She gasped and blinked away tears as she looked up at him, the most sensitive part of her body locked in his grip. His eyes were focused on the road and his face was impassive. Never had she seen a more arousing sight.

"If you don't shut that mouth of yours and behave, you'll soon regret it, slut," he said in a low, threatening voice.

Whimpering she went still and her hands dropped to her sides, allowing him to resume what he was doing to her.

"Good little slut," he murmured, releasing her sex and caressing it with his thumb. With great effort, she bit her lips to stop herself from moaning as he worked her with his skillful fingers, driving along the lonely road with ease.

He pulled up into a driveway, leading to a house with a sleek, modern aesthetic. All perfect geometry and smooth lines, with heavily tinted glass that reflected the surrounding woods. Alina knew this was his house. Being a world renowned architect, he'd designed it himself and she was sure he was proud of it. He'd even offered to show her the plans since, as an extremely talented architecture student herself, she was also his protégé . Their shared love and understanding for the field was what brought them together in the first place.

This time, however, as he parked the car and got out, the last thing on Alina's mind was the house. As he opened the door and stood there, she sat, petrified, on the plush leather seat. The unpredictability of this situation terrified her as much as it turned her on.

"Get out of the damn car, bitch," he growled, impatiently, his eyes roving over her cowered frame, silently threatening her.

With trembling fingers, she unbuckled her seat belt and wriggled out of the seat, only to be grasped immediately around the waist by Aleksander so that she wouldn't run away while he locked the car. As he half dragged her to the front door, something inside of her snapped and she pounded her fists against his chest and screamed for him to let her go. For a split second, this stunned him, as he'd gotten used to her submission, and he dropped her, allowing her to make a desperate dive for the road. However, she didn't get very far before she felt a large hand grab a fistful of her hair while the other, once again, closed around her waist. Kicking and screaming she was lifted off the ground while Aleksander managed, with much effort, to get her inside the house.

Once inside, he promptly locked the door and wrestled her to the floor, straddling her lower torso and pinning her hands above her head.

"Didn't I tell you to behave, you fucking whore?!" he shouted angrily, making her flinch and look away.

"Please don't hurt me," she begged, completely terrified now. She continued to beg as he stared down at her and he released one of his hands and slapped her, hard. Stunned, she blinked away the stars and fell silent, tears trickling down the sides of her face, smearing her eye shadow.

"You deserve to be punished," he said, his expression predatory as he regarded her sobbing beneath him.

With that, he got up, dragging her by her hair and ripped off her dress in one swipe, letting the material fall to her ankles. The urge to cover herself from his violating stare was strong but she kept her hands to her side for fear that he would slap her again, or worse. Effortlessly he unhooked her bra and threw it across the hall, pausing to cruelly pinch and twist her exposed nipples, making her bite her lip in an effort not to cry out. 

He trailed his fingers down her stomach, enjoying the silky feel of her skin before grasping at the flimsy pair of cotton panties she was wearing. She felt the tear before she heard it and, just like that, the item of clothing that had been her last form of protection against his fingers and eyes, was now in pitiful pieces in his hands. She'd expected him to throw her ruined underwear to the side like he did with her bra but, to her horror, he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back.

"Open your mouth," he commanded, gruffly, as he bunched the panties up in his other hand.

Frantically she shook her head, trying to turn her face away from him. That, however, only made him tug on her hair even harder and, as she cried out in pain, he took that chance to bundle the material of her underwear into her open mouth, effectively gagging her. As frightened as Alina was at this side of Aleksander, it was hard not to get turned on by his rough and degrading treatment and by this time, she was completely turned on despite herself.

She let him drag her to the kitchen where he opened a drawer, pulling out a few long pieces of rope which he used to bind her hands behind her as tightly as possible. He then forced her unto a chair and tied her ankles, stepping back to admire his handiwork. Alina knew she should have fought him off but she was seriously afraid that he would hurt her. While she could take the pain, she was no masochist and after that slap, she really didn't want to push him, especially as she could still feel the anger radiating off of him.

"Whores like you need to be put in their place," he said as he began to circle her, "You belong to me now. I'm going to use you whenever and however I want, whether you want me to or not. Do you understand?"

He came up behind her and pulled her head back until she was staring at him and she forced herself to nod.

"Good girl," he replied, smirking as he brushed his fingers through her hair, smoothing out the mess he'd made with his rough treatment, "let me show you where you'll be kept from now on."

Coming up in front of her, he grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her over his shoulders, pinching her exposed buttocks in a mocking gesture of affection. Alina hadn't realized how screwed up Aleksander was until that very moment. Where she would be kept? What on earth was he planning to do to her? As he climbed the stairs, the safe word was at the tip of her tongue but her curiosity and arousal kept her silent.

He opened a door which seemed to belong to a very small room and flicked on the light. There were brooms, a mop and detergent packed neatly on some mounted shelves. It was a cleaning closet. 

Before she could observe the room more closely from her position across his shoulder, she was unceremoniously brought down to the floor and forced into a kneeling position. He backed away and admired her body one more time before talking.

"This is where you'll stay when you're bad," he explained and gave a slight shake of his head as he heard her muffled pleas and sobs, "you could have gotten a bed to sleep on if you hadn't tried to run away."

Alina began to crawl to him but he turned off the light and closed the door, leaving her weeping in the darkness and struggling against her bonds. A muffled scream of frustration tore out of her as she heard the lock click and she tried to curse him against her gag. Right now she hated him more than ever. Fun and games aside, she couldn't believe he'd just left her here, bound and completely naked, on top of it.

There, she waited for what seemed like hours in the position he had put her in, and she was beginning to wonder if he'd forgotten about her. Because of the gag, there was no way for her to shout out the safe word but she figured going up and banging on the door would be the equivalent of that. Aleksander was strict about safe words but he also expected her to use her common sense depending on the situation they were in.

When she thought she couldn't take it any longer, the lock unclicked and the door cracked open, letting in light from outside that momentarily blinded her. Squinting, her eyes came to focus on the impressive physique of the man before her, his height even more imposing from her current position.

Apprehensively, she gazed at him as he silently made his way towards her, his face a pale, blank, slate, as usual. He stopped right in front of her tear stained face, grasped her head with one hand and pushed her into the crotch of his dress pants, the cool metal of his belt buckle pressing firmly into her forehead. There was nothing else for Alina to do except inhale his scent and enjoy the feel of his growing erection through the fabric of his pants.

"Are you ready to be good?" he murmured, tugging at her hair so that she would look up at him.

She nodded as she stared up at him and she felt his cock stir against her face.

"That's what I like. A nice, quiet, submissive little whore. Are you my little whore?"

Once again, she nodded and was extremely relieved when he took out the gag and threw it aside.

"Tell me what I want to hear."

"I-I'm your little whore," she whispered, unsure of the way the words sounded on her lips after being gagged for so long.

"Louder," he grunted, tightening his grip on her hair.

"I'm your little whore!" she cried as his fingers dug painfully into her scalp.

"Good girl," he released her and began to unbuckle his belt, "Now let's see what that pretty little mouth of yours can do."

He was wearing no underwear and his erection sprang free. Aleksander was, by far, bigger than her previous boyfriend and, unlike Mal, he actually knew how to use his length. 

Of course, due to his impressive size, she'd always struggled to take him all the way into her mouth but she knew he would make her take all of him tonight.

Obediently, she opened her mouth, enjoying the heat of his body against her face. His lips curled into a smile at her actions, clearly happy with her willingness to please him. Grasping both sides of her head with his hands, he entered her mouth, not going all the way in yet. She wrapped her tongue around the tip of his cock, enjoying the smooth, salty taste of him and bobbed her head up and down in his tight grip, desperate to taste more of him. Before she could, however, he pulled out, leaving trails of saliva and pre cum dripping out of her mouth.

"I didn't realize you were so greedy,slut," he said, his eyebrows raised in amusement, "Open wide. Let me give you what you want."

He didn't even wait for her to open her mouth as wide as it could go. He pulled her head towards him and, inch by inch, buried his dick down her throat, making her gag and gasp. He repeated this action of pulling out and slamming into her, giving her barely enough time to cough and catch her breath in between. He continued this until he was satisfied that he had thoroughly used her throat and pulled out one final time to slap his cock across her face, smearing her with more pre cum.

Forcefully, he pulled her up and led her to the living room where she saw a bottle of what seemed to be lube resting on the coffee table. Before she had properly registered this, however, he pressed her face unto his couch, with her back facing the table, and forced her on her knees so that she was bent over. He reached forward and with one pale hand began to caress the lips of her sex which were now so soaked that the evidence of her arousal was spread across her inner thighs.

"Ah you poor thing," he mocked as her whines became pitiful moans of pleasure, "you're so wet and there's nothing you can do about it."

He flicked her clit painfully with his thumb and she yelped causing him to let out a heartless laugh. Without warning he entered her with two fingers, stretching her walls and filling her up the way she needed to be filled. Her moans got louder and the feel and sound of his long fingers moving in and out of her got her closer and closer to the edge where nothing else mattered. However, as soon as she felt her climax building up inside her, he pulled out, leaving her empty and wanting. Dazed and confused, she turned her head to look back at him in a silent plea to continue but he just pushed her face back unto the cushion, where she emitted a muffled scream of frustration.

"You don't get to cum tonight, slut," he explained as his wet fingers trailed upwards to graze the puckered hole above her glistening sex, "I'm going use this tight little ass of yours until you can't walk anymore."

Saints! Was he really going to fuck her there? Again, the safe word flashed in her mind but arousal overpowered her senses and she stayed silent, needing to be filled again, in any way possible. She heard him squeeze some lube out of the bottle and flinched as she felt his fingers rubbing against that forbidden place, preparing her for what was to come. Slowly, he inserted a finger, into her ass and she clenched the fabric of the cushion until her knuckles were white. The deeper he went, the less discomfort she felt and by the time he was knuckle deep inside her, she was moaning again, enjoying the rather erotic sensation. He applied more lube and she gasped as another of his fingers entered her, pushing against her tight walls and stretching her out. He'd taken off his pants somewhere along the line and she felt his erection rubbing against the cheeks of her buttocks as he fingered her.

When he was satisfied that he'd stretched her enough, he slid his fingers out, and she could feel the rustle of his shirt against her naked body as he turned to regard her with interest. 

"Hmm, I wonder if those two fingers were enough to get your ass ready for my cock."

When she replied with a whimper, he brushed the hair off her shoulders and nipped at the shell of her ear.

"This is what you get for being a shameless whore," he breathed, swinging one of his long legs over her so that he could mount her easily.

"Tell me," he continued, almost conversationally, as the head of his erection began to penetrate the entrance of her ass, "do you think that strapping bartender would be able to get you this wet?"

He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back, forcing more of his length into her, causing fresh tears to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Well, slut? Answer me."

"No!" she screamed as she felt herself being stretched obscenely by his thick length, barely able to form a coherent thought. 

"That's right," he said through gritted teeth, "Only I can make you feel this way."

He held her down and set a slow, steady rhythm, forcing her to feel every inch of him. Through the haze of discomfort, from being tied up and fucked like an animal, Alina was aware of the wetness between her thighs, which had only increased since he started. Never had she imagined that she would be so turned on by him dominating her like this.

As if he read her thoughts, his free hand reached down to grab her sex and he emitted a chesty growl as his fingers glided over the slippery lips.

"You like it when I stretch you out like this don't you, slut?"

"Yes, I love it!" she cried out, as he increased his pace and slammed into her brutally, "Keep fucking my ass, Sir. Please."

He smirked at the way she addressed him, enjoying how her walls clung to his cock as she quivered with need against his palm. 

He didn't think he'd ever seen her so undone and mentally made a note of it. This, together with the relentlessly tight walls of her ass squeezing against him and her continuous sobbing, brought him to the edge and he grasped her as tightly as possible as he climaxed, spilling every last drop of his seed into her. 

Cautiously, he pulled himself out of her and she felt him trail kisses down her spine.

"Such a good girl," he murmured, untying the ropes that bound her ankles and hands and pulling her flush against his chest, "maybe if you continue to be good I'll let you cum later."

"What?" she tried to turn to face him but he held her firmly, and she was sorely tempted to pound her newly freed hands against his, but stopped herself. She knew her only hope of getting the release that she desperately needed was to do as he said, so she stayed still in his arms, feeling his cum dripping unto her thighs. 

With his help, she got off of the couch, now aware of how violently her legs were shaking and he turned her to face him. Whatever anger he had was gone but those smoldering eyes still burned into her soul. 

"Let's go to bed," he said his tone pleasant and conversational once more, "I won't put you back in the closet but if you do anything stupid I'll tie you back up and hang you from the ceiling."

She let out an alarmed whimper and he just smiled and took her hand, leading her up the stairs to his bedroom. Gently, he let go of her and pushed her in, sweeping past her to take off his shirt and toss it in the hamper, leaving her gawping in all of his naked glory.

"Well," he said, sitting at the edge of his bed and patting the empty space next to him, "are you coming or should I get a leash to pull you over here."

In any other situation, she would have shot him a ferocious glare but, not trusting herself to speak, she turned her head towards his bathroom, silently pleading him to permit her to wash herself off. With that, he gave a little chuckle and shook his head, clearly enjoying her discomfort.

"No I want you to sleep with my cum inside you," he replied, "That's how whores like you deserve to be kept. Now come here before I decide to tie you up again."

Hurriedly, she came up towards him and awkwardly crawled beside him on the bed, pressing herself against his chest and allowing his large frame to envelop her small body. This was indeed the longest role playing scenario she'd ever been in with him and, to her surprise, she rather enjoyed it. His unpredictability and mood changes ignited both her curiosity and arousal and, her need, which had subsided into a dull ache, began to throb once more, making her restless as she lay on the black silk sheets. Yet as she felt his arms wrap snugly against her waist she did not once think of uttering the safe word.

"Sleep," he commanded softly, his weariness and recent orgasm making his voice husky, "I'll deal with you later."

Obediently, she closed her eyes, letting her exhaustion overpower the need in her center, as she listened to the slow and steady heartbeat, underneath the lean, muscular chest. With his unpredictability and dark fantasies, Aleksander Morozova would have scared off any other girl but Alina knew she was made of tough stuff. And, for the first time, as she cuddled up closer to his warm body, she found herself hoping dearly that their little fling would become something more.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the abrupt ending haha. I always struggle with those Dx


End file.
